


i'm cold, cold, freezing, freezing (got my heart beating, beating)

by figure8



Series: blood is thicker than water [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, UA, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Petit à petit, ils apprennent à communiquer sans mots. Derek le laisse accéder à sa gorge dès les premiers signes de faiblesse. Stiles se roule en boule contre lui dans leur lit quand il le sent se tendre. Ils tuent des êtres maléfiques et font leurs courses en poussant le chariot à deux et se disputent à propos de papier toilette."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm cold, cold, freezing, freezing (got my heart beating, beating)

**Author's Note:**

> La timeline de cet OS n'est pas linéaire. Les vampires sont ma petite faiblesse personnelle inavouée. Enjoy.

  
  **C** e n'est jamais assez.  
Stiles ne se rappelle plus de grand chose de sa vie  _avant_ , mais le peu qui lui reste est suffisant pour lui inculquer quelques valeurs encore, alors il se refuse d'être un meurtrier.  
Sauf que ce n'est  _jamais assez_. Il plante ses crocs avec précaution dans l'avant-bras de l'humaine, après lui avoir sourit, rassurant, et suce, boit. Juste un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas tomber par terre de faiblesse. Quand il se retire, pinçant l'arrête du nez pour éviter d'être tenté par l'odeur et perdre le contrôle, il a du sang sur le menton, et la fille le regarde avec de grands yeux apeurés, persuadée qu'elle va mourir. Elle est jolie, sous la lueur de la lune. Stiles souffle un merci et disparaît. Ce n'est jamais assez.  
  
  


**†**

  
  
  Il rencontre Derek dans un bar. La senteur caractéristique d'un lycanthrope le frappe dés qu'il a passé le seuil de l'établissement, et durant une fraction de seconde, il considère l'option de rebrousser chemin, mais il est fatigué, et c'est le seul pub qui accepte de servir aux Créatures dans la ville, et leur Sang Artificiel n'est pas mauvais. Stiles contourne deux fées battant furieusement des ailes, apparemment en pleine discussion, pour atteindre le comptoir et commander son verre. Il aspire le liquide rougeâtre doucement, s'en délectant, quand l'odeur du loup se fait plus proche. Stiles relève les yeux et il est là, ses iris verts dardés sur lui. L'aura de puissance qu'il dégage est impressionnante. Le vampire observe son visage aux traits durs, ses cheveux bruns qui partent dans tous les sens, ses lèvres roses -parce qu'il est vivant,  _vivant_ \- pincées en une ligne droite. Il boit du Whisky. Stiles ne le lâche pas des yeux, magnetisé par toute cette force, cette force qu'il n'a pas et ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir. La gorge du loup-garou est dégagée, il porte un pull gris qui semble doux au touché, col en V. Stiles peut voir sa jugulaire en mouvement, imagine le sang chaud qui y coule et le goût que ça aurait, et il  _veut_. Il veut.  
  
 **\- Je m'appelle Derek,**  offre le loup.  
 **\- Stiles,**  réponds-t-il, mais cela ressemble plus à un gargouillement qu'autre chose. Stiles essaye de ne pas se  _jeter_  sur lui.  
 **\- Il fait... chaud,**  continue l'autre, comme si de rien n'était.  **Tu veux prendre l'air ?**  
  
Stiles aquiesçe et pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée.  
  
  


**†**

  
  
  Ils viennent de tuer une goule et Stiles a envie de hurler, parce que ces choses font  _peur_ , d'accord, et que Derek a attendu la dernière minute pour l'éviscerer, et que si son coeur fonctionnait encore, il battrait à cent à l'heure.  
  
 **\- Je te déteste,**  grogne-t-il en attrapant le lycan par un pan de sa veste en cuir -qui est d'ailleurs bonne à jeter, erk, morceaux de goule- pour l'attirer à lui. Son propre dos heurte doucement le mur en brique derrière lui et Derek lui sourit, le coinçant de son corps, une jambe entre les siennes, hanches contre hanches.  
 **\- Faux.**  
  
Et Stiles s'approche pour l'embrasser, parce qu'il a besoin d'évacuer l'adrénaline, parce qu'il lui a manqué, mais le plus âgé l'arrête, légère pression sur son torse, et sort ses crocs. Il regarde, fasciné, tandis que la langue du loup-garou passe sur ses canines, lèche de façon obscène -Stiles déglutit-. Derek appuye juste assez pour percer un peu, et son sang envahit sa bouche, et il se penche enfin pour sceller leurs lèvres, les ouvre pour lui laisser l'accès. Ils s'embrassent longuement et Stiles passe ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, s'accroche. Ils s'embrassent jusqu'à ce que la petite coupure soit totalement refermée, et puis ils ne s'arrêtent pas, parce que cela fait longtemps que ce n'est plus à propos de nourrir Stiles. Ça ne l'a peut-être jamais été.  
  
  


**†**

  
  
  Ce fameux soir, ils passent la porte et l'air frais s'infiltre immédiatement dans les manches de Stiles, un frisson lui hérissant l'échine.  
  
 **\- J'ai faim,**  laisse-t-il échapper sans y penser.  
  
Parce qu'il a vraiment très faim, et son cerveau part dans tous les sens.  
  
 **\- Je t'aurais proposé de t'emmener au restaurant,**  plaisante Derek,  **mais je ne pense pas que l'on parle de la même chose.**  
  
Stiles rit.  
  
 **\- Est-ce que j'aurais bon goût ?**  demande-t-il ensuite.  **Si je te laissais...**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Plus qu'un humain ?**  
 **\- Non. Mais je n'aurais pas à...**  
  
Les pupilles du lycan sont dilatées, noir tourbière, mangeant doucement son regard clair.  
  
 **\- Je n'aurais pas à m'arrêter,**  finit misérablement Stiles, et il se rend compte qu'il en a vraiment besoin. Il n'a  _jamais_  été rassasié.  
  
Derek attrape son poignet, le ramène à lui et se laisse lui-même tomber contre le mur le plus proche.  
  
 **\- Tu peux,**  souffle-t-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.  
  
Stiles écarquille les yeux.  
  
 **\- J'ai besoin d'un vampire. J'essaye de nettoyer mon territoire. Appelle ça un deal. Tu peux,** répète-t-il.  
  
Il ne dit même pas qu'il est d'accord, plonge juste ses dents dans la peau brûlante de la nuque de l'alpha.  
  
  


**†**

  
  
  Ils couchent ensemble parce que c'est la conclusion logique. Parce qu'ils passent leurs temps à risquer leurs vies l'un pour l'autre, ou pressé l'un contre l'autre. Parce que Stiles mord Derek et boit, parce que Derek est un loup sans meute et trop de pouvoir en lui. Petit à petit, ils apprennent à communiquer sans mots. Derek le laisse accéder à sa gorge dès les premiers signes de faiblesse. Stiles se roule en boule contre lui dans leur lit quand il le sent se tendre. Ils tuent des êtres maléfiques et font leurs courses en poussant le chariot à deux et se disputent à propos de papier toilette.  
  
  


**†**

  
  
**\- Je t'aime,**  laisse échapper Derek d'une voix rauque et Stiles lève les yeux de son épaule ensanglantée qui commence déjà à cicatriser. Il a oublié le goût des autres. Il a oublié les autres.  
  
 C'est assez.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
